undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr Khan
Dr Khan, real name Callum Christie is a professional wrestler from the world of CAW, he is currently signed to the XWF. Dr Khan made a name for himself in the XWA between 2007-2009 and has since been one of the biggest attractions wherever his wrestling career has taken him. He has many achievements and accolades to his name such as being the first ever XWF World Heavyweight Champion, and also defeating the "undefeated" Lord Law for the XWA World Heavyweight Championship in 2008. Early Years 2001-2007 Dr Khan spent most of his early years in the indies, honing his craft and becoming the best wrestler he could possibly be. He had some huge fueds with wrestlers such as Death Devil and Ryan Storm and slowly began to gain recognition from the fans and critics alike. XWA Career 2007-2009 Dr Khan was signed to the XWA at the end of 2006 and he began wrestling regularly on XWA shows soon after, Whilst he put on some critically acclaimed matches with the likes of Johnny Napalm and Jason Chapel, it wasn't untill he stood up to the then dominant C.W.O (Corporate World Order) that his megastar status began to materialize. Dr Khan led a team he called "The Crusade" consisting of himself, the then relatively new Johnny Kamikazi, Da Beast (and eventually X Mark) and went straight for the C.W.O. The resulting feud raged over months and became the hotest thing the XWA had ever seen. The feud would be the basis of what many people would class as the greatest matches in XWA history including Damage and Knightmare Vs Dr Khan and Johnny Kamikazi in a tag table match for the XWA Tag Championships, and the renowned and possibly most inconic match in XWA History Dr Khan vs Lord Law for the XWA World Heavyweight Championship. EWA Career 2009-2010 After the XWA folded in 2009, Dr Khan signed to the EWA. While the EWA was short lived Dr Khan saw relative success and reignited his feud with Knightmare. During this feud he would defeat Knightmare to become the third EWA World Champion. XWF Career 2012-Present The Owner set it his goal to collect some of the big names in e-fed wrestling and sign them to XWF. His main choices were Dr Khan, Knightmare and Damage, all three of who he managed to sign. Dr Khans debut was the first ever match in XWF broadcasted, he would go on to win the Demolition Series and become the first World Heavyweight Champion in XWF history. Finishing and Signature Moves Finishing Move(s) *Operation *Neck Surgery Signatures Move(s) *Stethoscope Kick *Doctor Lock *Belly To Belly Suplex XWF Title History *1 x XWF World Heavyweight Champion Accolades and Achievements *XWF Demolition Series Winner 2012 Other Title History *1 x XWA World Heavyweight Champion *1 x XWA Tag Team Champion *1 x EWA World Champion *2 x NFR World Champion *2 x NFR GLOBAL Champion *1 x Isle Of Man Fed Championship *1 x Ewrestling Platinum Champion *1 x Ewrestling No F'ing Rules Champion